An active matrix substrate is known that includes a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of lines that intersect with the data lines and include at least a plurality of gate lines. Patent Document 1 discloses an active matrix substrate in which, among a plurality of switching elements as constituent elements of a driving circuit that is connected to at least a part of the lines and controls potentials of the lines, at least a part of the switching elements are arranged in a display region.